Counterpart
by SN00Z3
Summary: Barry Alan and Sebastian Smythe are twins Mainly focuses on their relationship Follows glee timeline Contains some of the flash season 1
1. Chapter 1

Barry Allen stepped into the coffee shop he went straight to the cashier, her blue eyes met his and she batted them at him, but he payed her no notice and ordered a cappuccino before letting his eyes roam around around the cafe for an empty table. Seeing an empty spot Barry sat at a secluded table in the corner of the shop just as his phone rang.

"Hey baby." he smiled as he heard his girlfriend on the other end of the call.

" _Hey Barr, I was just calling to check if we're still on for this Friday?_ " she said.

"Should be alright," Barry replied, "I can't wait to see you, I'm missing you like crazy."

" _So am I babe,_ " she told him and they talked for a little while longer as he sipped on his coffee and as she moaned about how unfair it was that he could miss school before telling him hurriedly, " _Ugh, hun I have to go. Who knew a takeout place would actually get customers. Love you, baby._ "

"Love you too, babe." Hanging up, he chuckled slightly, reaching for his coffee, but not before it was spilt all over his jeans as a hand tossed it off the table angrily. He stood up as the heat soaked through his jeans, "Hey! What was that for?"

He looked up to see two boys glaring at him, it didn't take long for Barry to notice they were wearing what looked like a uniform, "'BABE'?" one of them yelled using quote marks, "You're cheating on me?"

"Sorry-" Barry started.

"I think it's a little late for that." The second guy interceded

"How could you do this to me?"

"Look man-" Barry tried again but the first guy beat him to it.

"I think I've seen enough." He said before turning around and marching out of the coffee shop. His friend followed but not before shooting Barry a murderous glare.

Barry furrowed his brows in pure confusion before shrugging and sitting back down, trying his hardest to get rid of the stains on his jeans and to sooth the scorching pain with they ice one of the baristas gave him as he ordered another cappuccino.

Sebastian Smythe whistled to himself as he walked into Glee Club only to arrive to the whole team staring at him furiously, he stopped whistling and grinned only to receive further hatred from every one of them.

"What's up, guys?" he asked with a cocked brow.

Nick stepped out from near the back but instead of the usual smile that lit his face when he saw Sebastian, a pained expression crossed his face, "'What's up' is that they know what you did."

"What do you mean?"

"We know you cheated on Nick, asshole." Sebastian turned to the Warblers to see every one of them with hatred in their eyes.

"What? No I didn't!"

Thad scoffed, "Oh come on Sebastian, we heard your phone call at Lima Bean. You were even pathetic enough to say 'sorry'."

"What phone call? I didn't go to Lima Bean today, I had Lacrosse practice at lunch."

Nick growled, "Stop lying. That's just low even for you, Bas." Sebastian groaned, "Come on Thad, for some reason I don't feel like rehearsing today. Oh and in case it wasn't clear, we're over."

"Wait!" Sebastian called out but Nick just kept walking to door with Thad and few other boys trailing behind him, leaving Sebastian to wallow in his clueless misery. The club shunned him and ignored his attempts to start working on choreography.

That night, Sebastian tossed and turned eventually rising without any sleep early the next morning. Jeff, his roommate, wouldn't speak to him or even acknowledge his presence and the silence was killing him. He spent the rest of the morning until lunch either moping during his lessons or sulking whilst playing the piano in the glee club room. When lunch finally came by he went straight to Lima Bean and waited in the queue behind a guy who was about the same height as him. The man turned around and locked eyes with Sebastian who, despite recent events, had a huge grin on his face.

"Barry." he chuckled as his brother assaulted him with a hug almost spilling his coffee as he did so.

"Bassie." After Sebastian bought his coffee they sat at a sofa together in the middle of the shop, their backs to the door, "So, how's school?" Barry asked after a few moments of small talk and catching up, "I was actually gonna come see you tomorrow since you're gonna be at Mr Smythe's place, right?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm glad I saw you today though, it's exactly what I needed." At Barry's concerned look he leaned slightly into his brother in a somewhat comforting way, "School's fine. I'm loving lacrosse, but Glee couldn't be any more awkward." Sebastian's voice quietened and he had a pained expression in his glum and dim looking eyes.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked with concern.

"My boyfriend...he broke up with me. Now the whole club hates me because they think I - " He took a deep breath, "They think I cheated on him." Sebastian could feel the tears threatening to explode, and seeing this Barry held out his arms for a hug, which his brother gratefully accepted, allowing himself to be smothered by his brother's arms.

Unknown to the two, three boys were who had just walked in were watching the exchange with fury and disgust. Nick, in raging fit, charged up to the two, who had parted and were now enjoying their coffee in a comfortable silence, and tapped Sebastian's shoulder: a murderous look on his face. Sebastian turned around only to have a fist fly at his face.

Barry yelled and dove at his brother, "Oh my god. Bas, are you okay?" He heard a muffled 'fine' before turning to Nick, "What the fuck, dude? He's bleeding," Then he studied him more closely, "Hey, you're the guy who spilt coffee on me yesterday! What's your problem?"

Nick just stared in disbelief as Thad and Jeff came up behind him with equally awe stricken faces.

"What's wrong? Never seen twins before?" Barry asked snarkily with a scowl, before turning to check his brother's cheek which was swollen, "We should get your face cleaned up Bas, come on."

The two walked out of the shop and Sebastian led Barry to Dalton where he cleaned the blood from his face from the faint scrape and gave his brother some ice for the swelling.

"There's definitely gonna be a bruise," Barry stated once he was done as he sat on Sebastian's bed.

His brother sat beside him and replied, "I know."

"So, what was all that about?" Barry asked.

Bas sighed, "Those were my ex, Nick; his best friend, Thad; and my roommate, Jeff. Nick punched me because he apparently still thinks I cheated on him and he probably thought you were my boyfriend."

Despite everything Barry let out a laugh at the idea that he would date a guy let alone his twin brother, "That's gross." he chuckled before his face lit up with realisation, "I was at Lima Bean yesterday, and I was on the phone with Becky. He probably thought I was you and that you were cheating on him."

"That makes sense I guess." Sebastian checked the time on his watch, "I have to go to Glee."

"Can I come? I can meet more of your friends." Barry stood up.

Sebastian nodded and put down the ice pack, "Sure, but I doubt they count me as a friend anymore." His voice broke and Barry just nudged him like they used to do as children bringing a sad smile to both boys' faces.

"Come on." Barry finally said.

The two brothers went down to the library together only to stop at the door when they heard the club singing, it took a while for Barry to realise that they were singing to his brother. Sebastian had a small smile on his face as he heard Nick sing:

 _Hold me now_

 _It's hard for me to say I'm sorry_

 _I just want you to stay_

The two stood by the door until the song was finished and Nick ended standing in front of Sebastian who was grinning like a madman, "I'm sorry," Nick said.

Sebastian cupped his face and brought his lips down onto Nick's as they kissed passionately, when they finally parted Bas said, "I love you." before attempting another kiss but being stopped by Barry's disgusted cry.

"Not again, watching the first one was enough," Sebastian just rolled his eyes but settled for wrapping an arm around Nick's waist.

Thad cocked a brow and crept towards Barry with narrowed eyes, "Homophobic are we?"

Barry just choked out a laugh, "No, no! That's not - no. It's just not very pleasant to see your brother, who has the same face as you, kissing some guy you don't even know."

Sebastian nodded, "Fair enough," Thad said, still not completely satisfied.

"Just for the record, that doesn't mean I'm going to stop making out with him." Sebastian smirked.

"Alright, I get it. That just means I have to get to know your boyfriend, so it's not as weird." Barry agreed with a sly grin, and chuckled at Sebastian's horrified face before winking at Nick, causing a rumbling laughter amongst the warblers.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyy.

So I want to thank the guest who reviewed it's always nice to see people comments and shit. Also I wanted to let you guys know that I'm gonna try updating at least once a week. Personally I think this is one of my more shabby works but I honestly can't be bothered to change anything because that would effect the whole book and I already have six chapters written and then I'd have to change them and IT WOULD BE A NIGHTMARE!

Hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review favourite a follow ;)

Barry sat in Lima Bean with Campbell and Chris and laughed with Vanessa as the two argued about who would win in a war between Dinosaurs and Robots when a few loud voices yelled his name. He turned around to see Nick, Jeff and Sebastian sitting at a table together and calling him over. With a chuckle he dragged his friends to the table and sat beside his twin as the other three made themselves comfortable beside each other.

"Hey, guys." Barry greeted, "These are Vanessa, Campbell and Chris, my friends. Ness, Cam, Chris these are Nick and Jeff. You know, Bassie."

They waved and exchanged smiles, "Hey, Bas." Cam said, only just noticing the boy as he leaned back in his chair.

"Cam." Sebastian replied curtly, before nodding to the other two, "Hi, Ness, Chris."

"Sup, Seabass? I heard that you have a boyfriend now." Chris said, somewhat skeptical, with a small smirk.

Nick just waved as the others laughed at the scowl on Sebastian's face, "Yep, that's me." He flung an arm around Bas with a joy filled smile and let out a chuckle when Cam wolf whistled.

"Damn, I'm actually jealous of _you_." he said looking Nick up and down, resulting in a glare from Sebastian.

"I know what you mean, he's a real step up from that French guy." Vanessa said.

Cam looked at her with an irritated gaze, as Bas's eyes darkened. "Shut up, Vee." Cam said through gritted teeth causing Chris to sling an arm around her waist and pull her closer to him.

Jeff glanced between Sebastian and Cam, who were halfway through a staring contest, with a confused expression before locking eyes with Barry who mouthed, 'Later,'. Nodding, Jeff cleared his throat directing the attention to him, "Why are you here?" he started before rephrasing his question, "I mean what brought you to Ohio? It's quite far away from Central City - wait, that is where you live, right?"

Cam laughed before answering, "Yeah, we're from Central." he replied, "We came here because we're competing against some other school at the Academic Decathlon and it's being held here."

"Wow, you're all nerds." Nick stated.

Chris laughed, "We _are_ Barry's friends. What did you expect?"

Nick frowned a little at the thought that Barry's friends had met Sebastian but he never even knew that his boyfriend had a brother let alone a twin. He nodded along with their conversation, his thoughts clouding his mind, until they had to get back to school.

"I'm coming to Dalton later, I'll meet you at Glee club," Barry said with a smile before they parted.

They all headed back to school and left for lessons, Nick and Jeff separating from Sebastian to go to their Latin class. The both sat beside each other a the back of the room so they could talk.

"What do you think is up with Bas and that Cam guy?" Jeff asked.

Nick nodded thoughtfully, "That was awkward, yeah."

Jeff leaned back in his seat, "Barry said that he'd tell us later so I'm just looking forward to Glee. You, Thad and I all have free period just before Glee, we could talk then so Bas doesn't hear."

Nick agreed though he was internally struggling, thoughts and regrets about his relationship plaguing him. His head spun in circles for the rest of the afternoon until finally his last lesson ended and he walked into the library with a headache. He saw Barry chatting with Thad and it made his head pound harder to see a man with Sebastian's face not wearing the Dalton blazer that his boyfriend was so in love with.

Nick walked up to them and sat beside Jeff who was apparently waiting for him because as soon as he sat, Jeff began to talk, "So, Barry, what happened between Bas and your friend?"

Barry looked at Jeff, then at Nick, then at his lap before swallowing the lump in his throat, "Campbell?" he asked, and Jeff nodded eagerly, "Umm, well before Sebastian came to Dalton he lived in Paris, you knew that, right?"

"Yeah," Nick prompted.

"He had a boyfriend there, Matthew, they were the cutest couple and he lived in Ohio, it was perfect, he was the love of my brother's life, Bas moved to Westerville a little while after he got back from Paris and they planned to stay in touch but it never worked out. Sebastian kept trying, and so did Matt, but their timing wasn't right until one night they met by chance at some gay club near here - "

"Scandals." Thad said, "I took him their, and all of us went, minus Jeff cause he's straight."

"He said that he'd never met the guy before," Nick said, sounding slightly strained.

Barry sighed, "Probably because that same night he found Matt and Cam in the bathroom, in a, um, compromising position at, uh, Scandals. Apparently Cam was just in town and didn't know who Matt was, he said it was just a coincident, but that's bullshit. He lives Central City! What are the odds of him, Bas _and_ Matt being there together. Cam has always hated Bas since, forever. He can be an ass sometimes, but we all have that one friend, and to be honest my brother isn't all that great either most of the time."

"Why does Cam hate him?" Jeff asked shooting a concerned glance at Nick who was still in shock that his boyfriend had lied to him about Matthew.

Barry shook his head, "I'm sorry, it's really not my place to say. This stuff is between them, I've probably overstepped my boundaries anyway."

Thad, sensing the looming awkwardness, changed the subject swiftly, "What about this Becky we've heard so much about? Is she hot?" The question Barry blush and he had an embarrassed smile on his lips, a look that Nick would kill to see on Sebastian, the thought made him grin slightly, almost forgetting all of his worries until he set his eyes on Sebastian who was standing in the doorway.

"She's my girlfriend, and, yeah, she is hot." Barry said with an unbelieving tone, "I still don't understand why we're together. She literally broke up with one of the most popular guys in school then went out with me."

"It's not so hard to believe, I bet more than half the guys in this school would go out with you." Sebastian said, sitting beside Nick, "Your shy demeanour is adorably refreshing with my face." He smirked.

Barry rolled his eyes, "Actually, I'm older so technically _you_ have my face."

They bickered until all of the warblers arrived, and Barry had to leave though not before he heard them singing the beginning of, 'Uptown girl'. He chuckled at them as they waved goodbye in cannon before walking out of the library and calling a taxi to take him to the hotel his team was staying at.

Review favourite and follow.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been four days since Barry arrived in Westerville, and all the Warblers were beginning to not only enjoy his company but anticipate it, except one: Thad. The boy hadn't done anything to spite him but Thad didn't trust Barry, he seemed to carry the weight of a large secret on his shoulders. Thad had thought the same about Sebastian when he had first arrived but Barry was different. There was something about him that Thad found strange.

He looked up to see a familiar face, lips tilted upwards in a grin as he walked towards Sebastian. The room seemed to quieten as he spoke to his brother.

"Hey, I have some extra entry tickets for the first round of the decathlon, and since you and Nick already have yours I was wondering if any of your friends want to come, you can bring any three people." Barry told him and Bas agreed with a stiff smile.

The past two days had been hectic for Sebastian, he didn't know what to think of himself anymore. In the span of two days he had tried to cheat on one of the only men he had ever loved with a man who already had a boyfriend. He was messing with his life and didn't know when or how to stop, but he knew one thing: Barry could never know.

"When _is_ the decathlon?" Nick asked, standing up.

"Tonight," Barry grinned, and their conversation went on until his cell phone pinged, he looked down and sighed, "I have to go, Vanessa's being paranoid and wants us to do a last minute quiz thing,"

He said his goodbyes before leaving the Warblers to their business, it was halfway through Geometry when Sebastian slipped Thad a ticket with a smile. The rest of the day went by quick and they all left straight after school for Westerville High, the central school in Westerville,, where a stage and chairs were set out. Thad sat with Jeff to his right and David to his left, as they waited for the show to begin, patiently. The lights on the stage came on revealing a middle aged Asian man standing in the spotlight behind a podium. He droned on about how clever the students were before the teams were revealed.

"To my right are, Westerville High's very own, 'Denominators', and to my left, we have, all the way from Central City, 'E=MC Hammer." Thad heard Sebastian cheer loudly though he could see him chuckling at the name of their team. The competition itself was boring, though Thad found Barry's reactions interesting: he was unusually serious and his demeanour matched that of Sebastian's. He was beginning to see the similarities between the two more and more as the days progressed.

The crowd cheered as he felt David and Jeff stand up, and followed them towards back stage where they found Vanessa and Chris smiling lovingly at each other, as Campbell looked at them in disgust, but they couldn't seem to find Barry so the five walked towards the changing rooms and Sebastian twisted the knob, opening the door, to reveal a blonde girl sitting on the dressing table with her lips pressing against Barry's, her hands on his chest as he gently clutched her face. Her skirt had riden up slightly showing her toned thighs, which Barry grazed his hand against.

"Whoa!" David shouted covering his eyes, "Dude, next time you plan on making out with a girl on a table, lock the door."

The two jumped apart, and Barry's cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of red, "You could knock before you walk into a changing room, you know." The girl giggled and hopped of the table, straightening out her skirt.

"Hi, I'm Becky, Barry's girlfriend." she said with a wide smile, "Hey, Sea bass."

Sebastian just stood with a look of disgust on his face as he observed the two, "That was gross. You know I understand why you don't like seeing me and Nick kiss, I just see my self kissing Becky."

"So it's true?" Becky asked, "Nessa told me, but I couldn't believe that you'd ever be in a long term relationship since - you know."

Sebastian grinned, ignoring her last comment unlike Nick who shifted uncomfortably as Sebastian nodded, "Yep,"

"So which one of these lucky guys is he?"

Nick put out his hand bashfully, "Nick Duval, lovely to meet you."

"Damn, he is fine. Nice one Bas," She appraised Nick with her eyes as he squirmed under her gaze. Barry laughed before swinging an arm over her shoulder and leading them out of the changing room to where the other three were grinning at their victory. They sat down the couches around the trophy which was small and had a green ribbon laced around both handles.

The group chatted as Barry's friends caught up with what was happening in Central City, and at their school. "I still can't believe that you get to take two weeks off of school for a mathlete competition." Becky complained, "School is so boring without you guys, and Tony is being such an ass to everyone. It's so not fair."

They laughed and explained to the Warblers who Tony Woodward was, but the whole time Nick couldn't help but notice how strangely Barry was acting, it was obvious that he had feelings for Becky but his awkwardness around her was weird. Nick looked at Barry to finding him with a huge grin on his face, staring at something behind him. They all looked up at the same thing as Barry stood up to greet two people who were walking towards them. He first hugged a middle aged man, who was wearing a wooly hat and a broad smile, then went to hug a petite girl with similar features to the man.

"I missed you so much," Barry said once he let go of her, "Both of you."

"Aww, we missed you too Barr." the girl said before cocking a brow at the Warblers, questioning who they were.

"Right, guys this is Joe, my foster dad, and this is Iris -"

"His sister." Iris put in as Barry nodded, though Nick was still wondering about the fact that Barry was a foster kid, the thought that Sebastian may be one to was making his head hurt.

"Iris, Joe, these are Jeff, Thad, David, and Nick. Nick is Sebastian's boyfriend."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you, Nick. We've heard so much about you." Joe smiled.

Nick looked confused, "You have?"

Iris laughed as her dad replied, "Oh yeah, he won't shut up about you when we're talking on the phone."

Sebastian scowled as Cam cooed at him, "Aww, that's so sweet, _Bassie_." Bas groaned and threw his head back as they all laughed.

Iris and Joe sat down and joined their conversation until Joe's phone rang, "Excuse me," He answered the phone with a, "Detective Joe West," Then continued to exchange words with the person on the other end, "No, Sir. I'm afraid I'm not in Central City at the moment. . . . In two days, Captain. . . . Thank you."

He frowned as he sat back down, "Problem?" Barry asked, and Joe looked up.

"There was a break in at CCPN but the force should be fine without me." he answered.

David's eyes sparked with sudden interest, "You're a cop?"

Chris answered, "He's a detective for the CCPD," Joe nodded before he was bombarded with questions, somehow managing to answer all of them. After about an hour the teacher supervising Barry and his friends walked in, telling them they had to leave, so they said their goodbyes to the Warblers and Barry's family but Thad couldn't help but notice the way Barry lingered on Iris or the way that every time he spoke he seemed to holding back from saying something or the way his eyes always seemed to find her when they were wandering meaninglessly or the way he looked at her the way he was supposed to look at Becky.

"I'm staying in town for the weekend so maybe we can get a coffee or something?" Iris suggested.

"Sounds good," Barry agreed and soon they were gone, leaving the Warblers to go back to Dalton.

Throughout the whole drive all Nick could think about was that Barry and Sebastian didn't have the same parents. Their parents couldn't have been divorced otherwise Barry would have said step-dad instead of 'foster dad'. So what happened to their real parents? The whole thing made his head pound as he became more and more confused the more he found out.

Nick glanced at his boyfriend to see him wearing his usual grin when Nick was around but lately he seemed uncomfortable when Nick sat near him or did anything remotely affectionate, he was beginning to worry about the future of their relationship, even without all the secrets Sebastian has kept.

thanks for reading

don't forget to review ;)


	4. Chapter 4

This one is for world mental health day

hope you guys enjoy and remember to be understanding and aware of mental illnesses

if you have a mental illness I hope you recover and keep going

trust me I know how hard it can be but be strong

enjoy...

Barry sat at a table near the middle of the unusually quiet coffee shop, face to face with Iris who was laughing at a joke he had unintentionally made, and watched, more admired, the curve of her cheekbone, the angle of her nose, the cherry red colouring of her plump lips until she opened her eyes and Barry was immediately captivated by their beauty. It wasn't just the amazing shade of chocolate brown but the care and joy that they filled him with as she looked at his face.

"What?" she asked looking perplexed, a hint of amusement still lingering in her smile, "Do I have something on my face?" Her hand shot up, but Barry grabbed it and pulled it back down before shaking his head.

"No, I just really missed you. That's all." He sighed.

"Aww, that's so sweet, Barr." she grinned before finishing her coffee, "So how about we get outta here and you can show me around Ohio?"

Barry smiled warmly, agreeing and soon they were sitting in a cab on the way to Barry's hotel so he could pick up his friends for a ride around Westerville. The two walked into the hotel room to find Chris, Vanessa, Cam _and_ Becky watching television, "Hey guys," Barry said, gaining their attention, "Iris and I were gonna go do some site seeing, wanna come?"

"Sure," Chris answered after a quick glance at Vanessa who shrugged and smiled, "We don't mind tagging along."

"Becky?" Iris aid with a tilted brow, making Becky squirm.

'"I'll come," she squeaked slightly before jumping up and grabbing her coat.

"Campbell?"

Cam smirked as he saw Iris's calculating glare and deliberately walked as close to her as possible, brushing his thigh against hers as he replied, "Yeah, why not?"

They all hailed another cab and decided to go to Dalton, since the team hadn't seen it yet and walked in Barry and Becky holding hands, as Iris stared Cam down, at least until she saw the hallway. Each and every wall was covered in intricate and delicate carvings; on the ceiling hung gleaming glass chandeliers that they all, with the exception of Barry, gazed at in wonder.

Iris didn't think the school could be anymore beautiful until they were led to the Warbler practice room and gaped at the domed ceiling and tapestries that hung from the walls. She, her friends, and Becky, were immediately met by silence and a whole room full of teenage boys staring at the group until one boy stood up with a grin on his pale face.

"Barry!" he said.

"Hey Jeff." Barry embraced the boy into a man hug before releasing him and waving at thereat of them, then he asked, "Where's my brother?"

Jeff's face fell a little but he still wore a smile, "With Nick. They went to some fancy restaurant for lunch."

Barry nodded and sat at a spare seat, "Alright, we'll just wait." He said before seeming to realising that he had brought others with him, "Oh right! Guys these are the Warblers, Warblers who don't already know, these are, Chris, Vanessa and Cam - they're part of the mathlete team - this is my girlfriend, Becky and my best friend, Iris."

There was a chorus of 'nice to meet you', 'hi' and 'Barry actually does have friends, Seb said he was a loser'. The last one was, of course, David, who was eyeing Iris in a way that not only made Barry extremely uncomfortable and jealous but very insecure. It was yet another reminder that she would never be his, and that his never ending love for her was destined to remain unrequited. He was cursed to spend the rest of their lives watching her fall in love with other men and stand desperately on the sideline waiting for her to notice him.

"Hi, I'm David." he said and shoved a hand towards Iris, and with that conversations started. Barry sat to talk to Jeff but was evidently distracted, though not by Becky's contant whining and attempts to sneak kisses at him, but by the sight of Iris and David flirting. He sucked in a breath and pursed his lips every so often. Surprisingly, Jeff didn't even notice, he himself was mourning over his own similar situation and lost love towards Nick. The two chatted aimlessly, neither very enthusiastic, as the rest of Barry's friends mingled with the many warblers one that they all seemed to like was Trent. Barry hadn't spoken to him much himself so he couldn't judge very well.

The doors burst open along with laughter and Barry forced himself to move his eyes from Iris's face which was looking up at Wes with fluttering lashes, to where his brother was standing with an arm looped around Nick's waist, "Barry," He nodded in acknowledgement at the older twin, "Barry's friends. Iris." Sebastian grinned as soon as he saw the girl and released Nick's waist to pull her into a one armed hug.

"Hey, Bas." Iris said, slightly confused as to what was going on.

"I still can't believe you're here." He said to her. Iris glanced questioningly at Barry to see him glaring angrily at his brother who wore a cocky smirk.

Nonetheless, she answered Sebastian, "I can't believe I'm here?" She looked back at Barry only to find him with pursed lips as he listened to Becky whispering something to him, desperately trying to gain his attention.

The group was soon kicked out by Sebastian, and the warblers began rehearsing for the upcoming sectionals. They added in a whole verse of choreography and finished up perfecting the vocals in the chorus. Sebastian finished up cheerfully and let the warblers go, soon only Nick, Thad and Jeff were left in the room with him.

"So what was with that whole Iris thing?" Thad asked, decide to directly dive into the awkward silence.

Bas chuckled, "Oh, Barry has had a crush on her since we were ten and he first set eyes on her then punched me for saying that her top looked like a rainbow just vomited onto it. I was just teasing him about it."

"Barry has a crush on Iris?" Jeff asked cluelessly, "I thought he was in love with with Becky."

"That's what he says but I mean, it's pretty obvious to everyone but her that he is whipped." Sebastian popped the 'p' and grinned.

Nick gave Jeff an incredulous look, "How did you not notice his constant lovestruck expression when he look at her?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just distracted?" Jeff shrugged.

Thad narrowed his eyes but chose to stay silent, and bit his lip thoughtfully, looking between the two boys. He filed it away for later and moved on, joining their new topic, but not before noticing Nick's worried, and anguished, looks towards his boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update but this chapter is quite eventful so hopefully it'll make up for the tardiness

SHOUTOUT to MyHeroes and just so you know I plan on having them meet at some point later on in the story ;)

...enjoy!

Nick was lying on Sebastian bed under his boyfriend, lips locked as he pulled the other boy down onto him more desperately. Sebastian complied and forced his lips down with heat, pushing his tongue through the gap in Nick's teeth. They were both shirtless and Sebastian's hands kept roaming lower and lower, not that nick was complaining. The two hadn't done anything this physical since before Barry arrived. The taller boy's hands finally found the zip and slid it down but before either of them could do anything the door swung open and Jeff strolled in.

Thankfully his eyes were glued to his phone, giving Sebastian a chance to roll of his boyfriend, but as soon as he looked up he went bright red and spluttered inconsistently before silently taking the books from his dressing table and leaving with short puck steps. As soon as the door closed Sebastian cracked a smile and looked at Nick. The two just stared at each other before all that could be heard from the room was laughter and tears were falling fro the two boys' eyes.

They quickly dressed, then parted, Nick heading to Glee so he could practice some choreography with Thad since the captain, David, didn't think they had the moves down properly. Sebastian drove to Lima Bean before locking the car and heading inside. Barry had wanted him to meet up there for some 'twin bonding' which just sounded like incest to him but he didn't argue: he wanted to spend more time with his brother.

So here he was. Standing in the queue at the quaint coffee shop, waiting for his brother who was, unsurprisingly, late. Whilst waiting he glanced around the shop, scanning for some seats when a hand tapped his shoulder. Sebastian spun around, ready to torment Barry for being late, but the face he was met with was nowhere near identical to his own.

"Sebastian?" the man said.

"Hey, Killer." Sebastian smiled, "Care to join me for a coffee?"

"Sure." After receiving both their orders they found a table with enough seats and sat across each other, "How's being at Dalton?"

"Good. It's hard to live up to expectations though, you left the warblers with high boundaries and I'm aiming for lead singer."

Blaine looked taken aback slightly, if not shocked, "Wow, wow. You're out there."

Seb grinned, "And your whole bashful schoolboy thing, super hot."

"Look, Sebastian, I have a boyfriend,"

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you." Sebastian replied smoothly.

"No, I-I mean I really care about him."

"He doesn't need to know."

"I just never want to mess my thing up with him in any way, he's really great."

"Who's really great?" A boy walked up behind Blaine and smiled falsely at Sebastian who returned it with a slightly confused smile, and small glare for interrupting his advances on Blaine. Though he honestly didn't understand what he was doing. He had Nick. They were madly in love and clearly made for each other. They both liked being in the Warblers, they both liked Lacrosse (Sebastian more than Nick), and mainly they both liked to snuggle with each other.

So why was he trying to cheat on his boyfriend? He didn't know, or even care in that moment. All he was concentrating on was the annoyance he held for the pink cheeked boy standing before him until Blaine uttered those five words, "This is Kurt, my boyfriend," His irritated expression changed to one of glee as he plastered a smirk to his face.

He spent the rest of the time casually flirting with Blaine, and saw the plain jealousy on Kurt's face. The couple had just agreed to go to Scandals with him, when a familiar voice shouted his name. Blaine was the first to notice and looked up, his eyes widened as he looked between Sebastian and someone behind him. The warbler's face fell. He had forgotten he was meeting up with Barry.

"Sebastian. There you are. Sorry, I'm late: Becky distracted me." Barry explained before acknowledging the other two, "Who're your friends?"

Sebastian grit his teeth in annoyance at being interrupted, by his brother no less, before forcing a grin on his face, and turned to his brother gesturing for him to sit, "This is Blaine, an ex-warbler, and his boyfriend Kurt. Blaine, Kurt this is my brother, Barry."

Blaine smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Ditto."Kurt added.

"Great meeting you too, I've heard a lot about you both from Thad, he doesn't stop talking about Kurt's countertenor voice. I don't even know what that means."

Kurt chuckled, preferring this twin much more to the first one he met, "I take it you're not musically inclined then."

"Hell no, Barry can't sing to save his life." Sebastian chimed.

His brother scoffed, "Shut up, no one cares what you think Sea-bass."

They all laughed and Kurt made a mental note of the nickname, They chatted for a while longer before the couple stood up, the two said goodbye, and made their way to leave, "Bye Blaine, Kurt. See you guys on Friday."

"What's happening on Friday?" Barry asked, honestly curious.

"We're going to Scandals, I would invite you but you have two left feet, and don't drink."

Barry rolled his eyes, "Puh-lease, I can dance better than you in my sleep."

"Yeah, if we're tap-dancing. I'm sorry Barr but this isn't Ireland."

"Fuck off, dumbass."

"Oh two curses in one, Mom would be so impressed." Sebastian snapped back sarcastically, initially confused the stone cold silence he received after that comment until he realised his mistake, "Oh Barry, I didn't mean - I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry."

"No it's alright, I mean it's not like she's even your mom anymore, you have Mrs Smythe, right?"

"Barry, she's not your mom anymore either. She's dead." Sebastian replied harshly, leaning forward.

Barry stood furiously, "You're a fucking asshole, you know that?"

Meanwhile, at Dalton, Jeff had returned to his room and strewn across his bed, reading their book for English class. He tossed over onto his side as the door opened and Nick walked in, "Is Sebastian here?"he asked.

Jeff replied with a, "Nope."

"Good." That gained the blonde's attention and he put down his book, sitting up as Nick sat on the desk.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked.

"I'm worried," Nick began, "I'm worried about my relationship with Sebastian. I mean he has all these secrets, like how in god's name did I not know that Sebastian had a brother? And not just a brother: a twin."

"Nobody knew." Jeff comforted, "I have a feeling there's more behind that story anyway."

"Yeah, so do I. Like that fact that Barry and Seb have different surnames. And then we met Joe and Iris but Barry has a different surname to them as well. It's all just so confusing and I don't know what to do." Jeff sighed and hugged his best friend, relishing in the feeling of closeness as he tried to comfort Nick who returned the hug with vigour before pulling away and rasping in a croaky voice, so quiet Jeff had to strain to hear it, "I think he's cheating on me, Jeff."

"What?" the blonde furrowed his brows in concern and confusion though deep inside, a part of him jumped for joy at the revelation of a possible breakup, and he despised himself for it: he wasn't into guys, at least he _couldn't_ be into guys, it would ruin everything.

"I mean he's kept relationships from us before, hasn't he? Like Matt. Why would anyone keep something like that from their boyfriend."

"You weren't his boyfriend at the time, and anyway with what Cam did I'm not surprised Seb didn't want to talk about it."

Nick was tearing up now, and he tried to blink them away, but his eyes only stung more, "But I'm his boyfriend _now_ , Jeff. He kept going on about how this was his first real relationship but it was all a big lie. He was in a relationship with _Matthew_ for two years, and he said he'd never been in 'a long term relationship'. He lied about that what's to say that he hasn't been lying about other things too."

"Alright, but Matthew aside, why do think he's cheating on you, it's not like they're still in touch."

"No, but he's been acting weird recently and I'm worried about him. Sebastian is the love of my life, and I don't want to lose that."

Jeff gulped and pushed away the pain as his heart shattered. 'Sebastian is the love of my life'. "It'll all be okay Nick, just talk to him, he's probably just on edge because his brother is in town, I feel like they have a complicated relationship."

Nick wiped away the tears streaming down his face with a newfound courage, and stood up, determined, "You're right. I'm gonna wait for him in my room, thanks Jeff. You're the best friend a guy could ask for."

Jeff managed to paste a strained smiled to his face until the door clicked shut and he broke down on the floor beside his bed, crying his heart out until his eyes were dry and his chest felt hollow as he continued to stare at a brown spot on the wall, heart aching with raw emotion and head pounding as an aftereffect of his continuous crying.

That evening Sebastian found himself in front of Barry's hotel room, hand on the knocker. Just as he was about to knock someone coughed behind him and he turned to see his brother, "Hey." he said simply.

"Hi,"

"Look Barry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, and I truly am sorry."

Barry stared at Sebastian for a long time, a contemplating look on his face before he smiled, a wide grin that lit up the whole corridor, and said, "I get it. You've moved on. It was just me being oversensitive." His smile felt falser and falser as he went on but Sebastian seemed to believe it because he pulled into a bone crushing hug and soon he was gone.

Barry sighed before shoving his keys into the door and twisting the handle, opening the door with a creak. He walked in to find Iris and Cam on opposite sides of the couch, watching the news, Iris looking very flushed as she greeted him, and Cam just nodded in his vague direction, but Barry did not question it, his mind was occupied on the events of that night five years ago.

As soon as he closed the door to his room Iris turned to Cam, "You idiot, I told you we had to find somewhere more secret to do this. He almost caught us."

Cam scooted closer to her and leaned in so that their chest were almost touching, "But he didn't," he replied softly his warm breath on Iris's face as she unconsciously leaned into him.

"I hate you." she whispered.

"I hate you more." he said back, with a smirk before capturing her lips in his and pressing them in small closed mouth kiss before pulling away and standing up. Iris followed suit and stood as well, "Why are you leaving so soon?" Cam said holding both her hands in his.

Iris smiled, a slight blush on her face, "It's your fault being a mathlete."

Cam chuckled, "Well I'm sorry I didn't know being smart was illegal."

Iris rolled her eyes, "Goodnight Campbell!"

"Night, babe." he replied, sneaking a quick kiss before rushing to his room, leaving Iris to shake her head at him fondly. She sighed and picked up her coat, making her way out of the hotel room and calling a cab to take her to the motel her and her father were staying in

On the other side of Ohio Nick laying his bed, conflicted thoughts spinning in his mind as he recalled his conversation with Jeff. An unfamiliar feeling passed over him as he pictured Sebastian cheating on him and he immediately disregarded the possibility thinking of Jeff's words. Unbeknownst to Nick, his best friend was pondering about the same conversation, though without the same amount of disgust and some glee. Then Jeff thought of his father, and a gloomy mood took over him as he contemplated the consequences of the man discovering his unwanted feelings. Both boys fell asleep in tears that night.

So yeah...quite eventful. Just you wait for the next chapter because DAMN it is j-u-i-c-y.

Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys

Word of warning next week's update may be a little late but don't worry it'll be there asap but in the meantime enjoy this drama filled chapter. SO MUCH D-R-A-M-A!

Cam and Iris stood in the queue at Lima Bean, waiting for their turn. It was fairly busy and the baristas were rushing around trying to get orders given out. Cam slipped his hand in his girlfriend's causing her to look up into his eyes. She smiled brightly and the urge to kiss her cherry red lips was strong.

"You're leaving tomorrow," Cam began, playing with her fingers. "We should do something, just the two of us. Like a date."

Iris's smile widened, "I'd love that."

"And I want nothing more than to kiss you right now."

"And I would let you if my dad wasn't sitting at a table five feet from where we are. Not to mention the fact that Barry is sitting beside him." Iris scolded.  
Cam grinned and settled for placing a kiss on the back of her hand, smirking when she her cheeks rouged.

They grabbed the coffees and brought them back to the table. Vanessa smiled when she saw the coffee, much to Chris's relief: she had been cranky all morning because the hotel's coffee machine broke down.

"So Iris, you're leaving tomorrow. We should do something together, just the two of us." Barry said with a small smile. Iris's eyes widened as she glanced at Cam, unsure what to say. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish as she searched for words.

Thankfully she was saved by Becky's insistent whining, "I'm leaving tomorrow too, babe." Her high pitched voice rang through Iris's ears like a siren. "I wanted to hang before I leave."

Before a fight could break out Joe stepped in, "How about going to the fair today, all together. That way you can all spend time together before we go back home." he suggested.

Barry frowned and, try as he might, Cam couldn't help but mimic his expression as his face fell, but Iris merely grinned and claimed, "Great idea, Dad."

Breakfast went smoothly after that and the six soon found themselves in front of a ticket master at a carnival. They bought five tokens each and looked around at the different things there were to do.

"Ooooh cotton candy," Iris yelped as she dragged Barry and Cam along with her. Becky clung desperately to Barry's side as Vanessa and Chris trailed behind, trapped in their own euphoria of love. They paid for the food then Vanessa and Chris parted ways to play a grab the duck game. Becky pulled Barry towards a shack in which you had to throw three balls into a bucket. He watch dejectedly as Iris and Cam walked towards a roller coaster, and his annoyance at Becky's clinginess increased. He sighed and threw the first ball, it fell into the bucket with a plonk and the other two balls followed suit. Becky squealed and the noise rang in Barry's ears. He groaned audibly as Becky took the bear from the guy at the shack. They both turned to see Cam and Iris looking whiplashed as they got off the rollercoaster. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks flushed, she looked like an angel - the sight made Barry smile as he dragged Becky towards them, causing Cam to scowl gloomily, and roll his eyes.

Not too far away, Nick sat on his bed with his laptop resting on his thighs was he typed away furiously. It was a rare occasion to see him not in his Dalton uniform but Jeff was having an extremely lucky day. So when he walked in on Nick wearing a tight t-shirt and simple blue jeans, it was only to be expected. His eyes darkened lustfully and he struggled to say any words.

Finally he managed to let out a strangled, "Hey,"and watched as Nick looked up, smiling brilliantly and gesturing for his best friend to sit beside him. Jeff attempted a smile but it was more of a grimace as he tried to keep his hands to himself when Nick closed the lap top and scooted closer to him. He gulped and stared at his friend talking animatedly, the words not quite registering in his mind. All he could see was his lips moving and the urge to kiss him was hard to keep at bay. He pulled his eyes away from his lush pink lips and looked anywhere else but his eyes landed on his chest. That shirt was definitely doing him justice and his muscles were clear and noticeable against the cotton material. His breathing picked up and his heart rate quickened when he felt a hand on his forehead. He looked up to see Nicks concerned face and made out the words, "Are you okay?"

The hand moved to his cheek and Jeff unconsciously leaned in, staring into those big brown eyes that were looking right back into his curiously, and closed the gap between the two catching his lips in his own. Jeff's hands cupped his face as he kissed the now frozen Nick. His lips moved against him though the other boy was still and didn't respond, he merely sat limp on the mattress. Then suddenly Nick pushed him off and Jeff was broken out of his stupor, shaking his head before he stood muttering to himself and ran out leaving Nick stunned, sitting on his bed with wide eyes and and his mouth hanging open in shock.

"We should go on the death drop, it looks really scary." Cam eagerly said.

"So that you can wrap your arm around me?" Iris asked amused.

He grinned slyly, "Maybe,"

Cam and Iris were sitting on a bench in the middle of the fun fair. It was like every sappy rom-com: her eyes sparkled in the sun and their hair blew in the wind as he stared at the beauty in front of him. She laughed and leaned up to give him a quick kiss, it was almost perfect. Almost. They were soon interrupted by Barry yelling her name, Cam scowled, "Iris! Let's go on that ride." He pointed to the death drop and quickly pulled her away leaving Cam and Becky behind. The blond growled and slumped into the chair beside the boy with sigh. Cam ignored her and continued to glare at the retreating figure of the man who was in love with his girlfriend.

They sat there for a while both of them waiting for their partners to return, and they did. The two came back, both laughing and Cam clenched his jaw but before he could say or do anything Becky said, "Let's find Chris and Ness and go back. I'm tired." Nobody argued so they grabbed the couple who were still chatting beside the grab a duck stall before filing into a large taxi. Barry and Becky stopped at Lima Bean and the two walked into the shop in silence, they sat at a table, neither of them ordering anything. Barry stared at his hands in contemplation as Becky assessed his position. She slowly grabbed his hands and he looked up, green meeting blue.

"What is wrong with you, Barry. I have been trying to get your attention _all_ day. But all you seem to care about is Iris."

Barry brows furrowed and he leaned closer, "Where's this coming from?"

 _"I'm_ leaving tomorrow too Barr. _I'm_ your girlfriend. _I'm_ the one you're supposed to be in love with."

"Becky, I love you, I do-" Barry spluttered.

Becky cut him off sadly, "No, you don't. At least not like you should. Like you love _her_."

"What - what are you talking about?"

"Iris. I'm talking about Iris." she paused to examine his reaction and saw the hesitance in his expression, "You're cheating on me, aren't you?"

"What! No! Of course not- I would never- you know I would never-"

"Oh please! Save me the lies. I deserve better than that."

"Yes you do. Which is why I would never lie to you." Barry held her hands more passionately, looking into her eyes, "I'm not cheating on you. Never have, never will."

She laughed, "Forgive me if I don't believe you."

"Well I'm not lying Becky. And if you don't trust me enough to believe that then- then this is over." He withdrew his hands.

"Wha-"

"I'm breaking up with you. I can't be in a relationship where my girlfriend doesn't trust me." Becky opened her mouth to speak but Barry stood up, cutting her off, "Its over."

The other twin was lying on his bed in worry, he hadn't seen his roommate since Warbler practice. Jeff had been MIA and so had Nick. They were supposed to meet in the courtyard for an on campus date but Nick didn't show. Sebastian had all kinds of thought running through his mind when the door burst open. He leaped up to see his boyfriend and let out a relieved sigh, making his way to him examined the boy in front of him then cut off the words that he was about to crashing his lips against Nick's. The shorter boy kissed back as forcefully, but it was different to usual, more desperate, it almost seemed, guilty. Sebastian ignored the feeling and kissed him, pushing him against the door. His hands roamed frantically then he was suddenly pushed away.

Nick sighed, taking his hand and pulled Sebastian to his bed, "I have to tell you something."

Barry opened the door to the hotel room, head pounding and the pain in his chest growing stronger with every step he took. Then he stopped. Iris and Cam were lip locked, she was pressed against the sofa and his shirt was abandoned on the floor, but they both turned when they heard Barry's strangled gasp.

"Barry-"

"Don't." He choked out venomously. He quickly made it to his bedroom and locked the door before collapsing on the ground, his heart shattered into a thousand pieces as tears rolled freely down his face.

"He kissed you." Sebastian reached out a hand to his boyfriend but Sebastian pulled away, standing up, "I- I need some air."

"Seb-"

"Please, just let me think." His voice was pained and his fists clenched. Nick nodded, agreeing with sad, tearful eyes. Then his boyfriend left and he was alone for the second time that day.

Barry was still in his bedroom, he hadn't moved he was numb all over and he ignored every knock or attempt at coaxing him out. He almost moved when he heard _her_ voice. _She_ was saying goodbye. And sorry. But he didn't move. It hurt too much. He let Becky leave without saying a word to her. Then he heard Iris's voice and more tears streamed down his face, this time of anger instead of sadness. He growled and threw the lamp beside him at the wall, before clutching his head and rocking back and forth like a madman. He cried and cried until exhaustion took over and he fell into a agitated slumber.

Don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian woke up to the sound of whispered conversation. For a moment he lay in confusion, then it all hit him as hard as walking into a wall. An unwelcome feeling passed through him and he pushed it away making himself feel the anger that was hidden deep inside only to find that it lead him to the same feeling that had struck him the night before, when Nick had told him about the _incident_ as he was now calling it in his head: guilt. He hadn't been able to shake the feeling and it was eating him up from the inside. He had been flirting with one Blaine Anderson for a week now and hadn't uttered a word to his boyfriend about any of it but when someone who was supposed to be straight kissed Nick he went running to Sebastian. He felt numb.

The whispering grew louder, snapping Sebastian up and calling the two boys' attention to him. He stood up, rubbing his eyes and looked around. David walked towards him with worry as he mouthed for his roommate to get out.

"Sebastian?" The boy in question hummed in acknowledgement, "Are you okay?"

Sebastian was quiet, thinking, "No." he croaked after the silence between the two became unbearable.

"You came in here last night looking as if your parents had just died."

Sebastian froze slightly at the irony before letting out a choked, humourless laugh but he quickly sobered at the thought of Barry. What would he think if he knew about Sebastian's advances on Blaine? He shook away the thought, refocusing on David who was now looking extremely nervous and worried. "Thanks for letting me sleep over David, but right now I really just need some coffee."

"Seba-" David began, but the boy was already through the door and in his car on the way to Lima Bean.

Barry wondered though the halls of Dalton, finding his way to the Warblers, only to find no-one there. It was strange since usually the entire club was standing around or he would walk in on a mass performance, but today the room seemed to be completely empty, not one Warbler in sight. Sighing Barry turned around only to be faced with Thad. The other boy's cheerful expression quickly changed to concern as he acknowledged Barry's tear stricken cheeks.

"Where's Sebastian?" Barry asked, ignoring the other boy's concern.

Thad shrugged, "I don't know. Hey, man, are you okay?"

"I'm-" He swallowed, "I need to talk to Sebastian."

Thad stared at him before nodding, "Yeah, okay. He's probably at Lima Bean. I can drive you there if you w-" Barry was already gone. He raced down the halls to the street, hailing a cab, he rushed to the Lima Bean. The only thing keeping him from a breakdown being the thought of Sebastian's firm embrace as he cried on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, in Lima Bean, Sebastian sat on his own drinking his now cold coffee, as he fought the tears threatening to run down his face. He looked up to see the New Directions and remembered a conversation he had with Blaine that morning about the regionals setlist. A deep anger and frustration sparked within him and he smirked, making his way over to the table , cold coffee still in hand as he heard Rachel finish her sentence his smirk widened - perfect. All heartbreak now forgotten.

"Does he live here or something?" Kurt asked Blaine before turning to Sebastian, "Seriously, you are always here."

Artie cut in before Kurt could continue or Sebastian could reply with something equally as stupid, "Why don't you think that's a good idea?"

Sebastian's eyes twinkled with mischief, "Because the Warblers are doing MJ for regionals."

And with that their hate for Sebastian grew tenfold, and so did his eternal self-hate. His eyes rose from their angry red faces when the bell of the coffee shop rang and Barry walked in. He quickly wrapped up the banter with the New Directions and turned around using the fire escape. For some reason Sebastian had been putting off speaking to Barry. It felt like he would somehow be forced to blurt out his advances on Blaine. So he ran, not noticing the fact that his brother looked like absolute shit.

Barry sighed, holding in a sob as he looked frantically around the coffee shop. Running a hand through his hair, he walked over to the barista and ordered a coffee. He sat at a free table with a sigh, reaching for his cup when his phone let out a blaring ring. He answered only to have Vanessa's voice, panicked and hurried, scream a location for athlete practice before hanging up. Barry sighed and downed his coffee before calling a cab.

The finals for the athlete competition were also being held in Ohio however they were being held in Lima. Vanessa had started going crazy with practices nearly twice a day. It was understandable though: the other team were supposedly extremely good, and very competitive. That day though, Barry just wanted. to curl up into a ball and cry to his brother. The strange thing was, Barry wasn't thinking about his ex-girlfriend _at all_. His mind was simply set on Iris and Cam, and the fact that in five minutes he'd have to see the 'best friend' he'd walked in on with the love of his life.

Nick was in the library. It wasn't an unusual occurrence but that day he wasn't doing homework or hovering above a book, he was crying. The tears kept flowing but his sobs had quietened a while ago. That was why when he heard sniffling he knew it couldn't have been him. Hesitantly, he wiped his tears and stood, making his way to the other side of the bookcase where he found a familiar blonde curled up and sobbing in his lap. Nick's heart exploded and he tentatively kneeled down so he was sitting beside the boy before wrapping his arms around him hugging Jeff supportively. They sat there for a while, Jeff crying and Nick eerily still. His thoughts were warring. He knew why Jeff was crying, deep down, he knew, but he didn't want it to be true, so he asked anyway.

"What's wrong?"

Jeff gulped, "Y-yyou won't tell anyone," He looked into his best friend's eyes, "Will you?"

Nick took in a breath, eyes blown wide, "I-I would nev-" He broke off as he realised he already had, and tears threatened to fall, "I told Sebastian actually."

"Wha- Why?" Jeff asked, "Why _him,_ of all people?"

Nick looked down, ashamed, "Because he's my boyfriend, Jeff. I can't kiss other boys when I'm in a relationship."

Jeff's head cocked to the side, "But _I_ kissed _you_ , Nick. It doesn't count if you didn't initiate, respond or have f-feelings for the person you're kissing."

"M-" Nick licked his lips, looking into the. other boys eyes as he took his hands in his, Sebastian forgot long ago, "Maybe I do have feelings for him."

Jeff stared, he didn't react at first then a large smile formed on his face, both the boys problems and issues forgotten, their heads leaned in close tilting so that their lips fit perfectly with each other. Nick released Jeff's hands and placed them on his chest while Jeff's hands cupped Nick's face. The brunette climbed on top of him so that they could gain closeness. The kiss stayed steady but somehow became deeper with every second, then, finally, Nick pulled away. His head rested on Jeff's chest, his face in the crook of the blonde's neck as they lay there, in perfect peace.

As the hours turned to days Sebastian saw the New Directions more often and it was from there that they formed a deep hatred for each other. It had been a week since 'the incident' as he like to call it and he had successfully avoided any interaction with Nick, blinded Blaine in the process, whilst also admitting to it on tape. He then went so far as to threaten Rachel Berry with an edited picture of her boyfriend. Why? Because he was angry. He was angry that Barry was here, he was angry that Nick and Jeff kissed, he was angry that Nick told him about it but most of all he was angry at himself. For cheating on Nick and not coming clean about it. The past week had been...busy, to say the least.

The real damage came at Scandals though, when he practically told Dave Karofsky to commit suicide.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was shining, the leaves were blowing and it was a good day. Except it wasn't. There hadn't been a good day in a week. Barry was in pain. It hurt every time he saw Venessa and Chris, every time he saw the smiling face of Iris on the background of his phone and it hurt every time he saw Cam. His best friend had betrayed him. He went behind his back and dated the girl Barry was in love with and lied to his face about it. It hurt. So when Barry saw Venessa and Chris he rolled his eyes, when he saw the background of his phone he changed it when he saw Cam he ignored him. But it still hurt. Barry picked up his coat and moved to leave for the Lima Bean when a body stopped him. He looked up to see the familiar face of the man he now hated.

"Barry wait." Barry simply moved around him but that wasn't going to work this time, "Barry I get it you're pissed but just hear me out. We couldn't tell you. It'd ruin our relationship and your relationship with Iris it was just for the best Barr-"

"I would have been fine with it if you had told me." Barry argued icily.

"No you wouldn't have."

Barry scoffed, "Well I guess we'll never find out now will we?" And with that he left, en route to find the strongest cup of coffee Ohio could offer.

Sebastian sent Blaine a quick text asking him to meet him at Lima Bean in an hour before turning the key so that his engine roared on and setting off for the dingy town of Lima, Ohio. It had been a wild week for him, and he was feeling lousy. Right after he found out about Dave's suicide attempt he had bumped into his boyfriend. Nick simply stared at him, wide eyes boring holes into Sebastian's face but the taller boy couldn't find it in himself to make eye contact until Nick placed his hands on the sides of his face and tilted his face upwards. What he saw there however was pure guilt, and it made him feel it himself. Nick must've seen it in his eyes too because he immediately turned confused at the sight. The shorter one pulled him to his dorm and sat him down before going on to confess cheating on him with Jeff - on purpose this time, and Sebastian couldn't help the tears that flew down his face. The honesty his boyfriend showed was almost sickening. So he ran. Again.

Barry was sitting in the corner of Lima Bean drinking a cup of coffee morosely when he heard the chair in front of him being pulled out. He looked up, slightly bewildered when he saw a Latina sitting across from him.

"Let me break it down for you, from one bitch to another. All this vicious underhanded crap has got to stop."

Sebastian walked into Lima Bean and rubbed his head with his hand as he looked around the room for the New Directions and he immediately spotted the harsh red and white of the Cheerios uniform and made his way to the table Santana was sitting at. "Hey." He said shyly but before he could begin his apology the person in front of him stood and turned around to face him. "Barry?"

"You're an asshole." He said his voice cold and sharp, "Becky broke up with me, Iris lied to me and Cam doesn't even regret it. But I still though at least I have Bas. But while I've been hurting needing my brother you've been out flirting with taken guys and cheating on Nick not to mention the fact that you almost blinded a guy. Look Sebastian, I thought things were finally working out but clearly you'll never learn." He paused to look into his brothers eyes, the hatred plain in his hazel eyes as he shot his brother a hard glare, "I thought you'd know better after last time."

"Barry it's not like that-"

"So you didn't ask Blaine out then?" He waited for a reply that didn't come and hugged out a humourless laugh, "The finals for the decathlon are tomorrow don't bother coming you're not invited." Then he was gone and Sebastian entire world left with him.

Nick was conflicted. He knew he could only have one of them but he wanted both. No, he wanted it to stop, the guilt, the pain, the worry. It was either Jeff or Sebastian. He walked down the hall only to have a body collapse into him. When he first saw him his mood both spiked and plummeted then he realised it was the other twin and his whole body shook with painful relief.

"Barry," He croaked before coughing to clear his throat and thoughts.

"Nick," Barry replies, "I need to tell you something."

Santana was confused. First they had ranted at the meerkat, normal. Then his eyes filled with fury, surprising but still normal. Last, Sebastian walked through the door, not normal. Santana was very confused. Her confusion only peaked as the two Sebastians conversed. Then one left and the other turned to them, his eyes threatening to spill tears.

"I- I'm sorry." He said before the world went black.


End file.
